The Punk Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi
by BlackTorment
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the princess of Feudalia, ruled by Matsuno and Misaki Higurashi. She isn't your typical princess with all the shoes and the gowns and the jewels. No, instead... She's one that likes to role around in mud, chase her best friend and put hole's in her dresses. Yes, not a princess. Her memories with a certain Half-Demon makes her question just what he is to her. AU.
1. Early Years Of Life

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**This chapter has been revised by Vampirecat92**

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 1 – Early years of life**

In the Year of 1850, 26th of April, Matsuno and Misaki, the King and Queen of Feudalia had been granted their biggest wish: a child. Although they desired a son, a need for an heir once the King passed, they still loved their daughter with all their heart. They named her Princess Kagome Higurashi of Feudalia, and they had high hopes for her on the future, certain that she would be the best princess in the world.

That was, until she began walking at the age of 3.

_**Kagome: Aged 5.**_

_**Date: 15**__**th **__**October 1855**_

"Kagome, darling! Do not roll around in the mud! You'll soil your clothes!" A 47 year old Kaede bellowed, running after the dirty girl whilst carrying her heavy gown in her palms, a wide, worried expression planted on her face. "Your mother will scold you! Princess!" She watched as the girl made airplane noises as she 'sailed' through the air, her knee-high dress following behind. The woman stopped as she began breathing harshly, the giggling of a young Kagome still tingling in her ears. She smiled despite her breathlessness, "Such a young soul dear, I am afraid my old legs cannot keep up with you."

"Lady Kaede!" The obsidian haired girl bolted towards the old woman with a red face, her broad smile filled glee as she watched the woman straighten up. Sighing, she obeyed as she slowed to a walk and took a stand next to her. "Lady Kaede, you're not old! You're not just used to being able to follow me fastly!" The old woman laughed whole-heartedly at the girls' lack of grammar.

"Princess, it is 'You're just not used to being able to catch up to me,'" The old woman winked as Kagome scowled, a 'v' lining her pale flesh.

"I don't care, Lady Kaede!" She whined, stamping her foot for effect.

"I know Princess, I know." The old woman held her hand out for the Princess as she turned to face the pebbly path they had abandoned in their game of chase. Kagome gave a knowing look to Kaede and stomped towards the path, the end of the trail not being her favorite place. "You know your parents expect you to be in before Midday, and the sun is at it's highest my dear." Kagome turned her face to the old woman and stuck her tongue out. "If... If we race back, we might not be late." That brought a bright smile to the child's face before she bolted towards the awaiting castle.

-break-

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you Kagome?" The Queen sprinted through the halls of her palace as she searched frantically for her missing daughter, the weight of her gown slowing her down. The mahogany fabric was scrunched in her palms as she searched high and low for Kagome, her heart beating worriedly, "Kag-"

"Right here, Mama!" She screeched to a halt and turned around, facing a smiling Kagome. The dress she was covered in consisted of a white underskirt and a scarlet gown over the top, with embroidery stitched deep into the fabric, the flowered design contrasting against the gown with its white cotton. Smiling, the woman straightened her gown as Kagome eyed her with a playful smirk.

"Why were you running in the hall?" An innocent look crossed the child's face but inside, she was smiling with mirth.

"Well, I-I-" Kagome's smile broke through her barrier and it appeared on her face, a sparkle glistening in her deep blue eyes. "Ka-Kagome!" She smiled at her daughter's childish behavior. "You have been summoned to the dining hall, your father wants you to introduce you to another princess." Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned around and began walking in the direction of the dining hall.

-break-

Matsuno watched curiously as the doors pushed open, revealing nothing, he scowled internally. He stood up and jumped in surprise as he saw his 5 year-old daughter curtsying. "Kagome, you should know to announce your arrival." He scolded gently, Kagome stood straight and walked around the table, eying the guests with curious eyes. There was a broad man with his hair waxed back into a smooth hairstyle sitting next to his father on the right side of the table; a brown-haired petite woman was seated beside him with magenta colored eyes. And a little girl, around her age was sat next to the woman, brown hair and magenta eyes just like her mother. Kagome smiled at the timid girl and skipped towards her.

"Hello! I'm Princess Kagome! But you can call me Kagome!" She approached the chair and stuck her hand out. Matsuno tried to stop it, but it happened: he slapped a palm to his forehead.

"I am sorry, Ambassador Taijiya, my daughter is very…blunt," the other man smiled at Matsuno in understanding.

"Oh, how I wish for Princess Sango to be more…sociable, so no need to worry old friend." They watched curiously as Sango slipped out of her chair, shaking hands with each other then giggling quietly as Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. Misaki walked in, slowly followed by Kaede, who was scanning the room cautiously. Both men immediately stood as they bowed to Misaki, greeting her as the butler pulled the chair out for her. "Queen Misaki, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise, Ambassador Taijiya. Please, enjoy your food," the butler slowly removed the lids from the exotic dishes as he traveled around the table with a pitcher of wine. Carefully dodging the chatting girls, he leaned and poured a glass for Marlene Taijiya.

"That will be all Totosai, you may retire."

"But sir-"

"You may retire old friend. You have done enough," Totosai nodded and bowed low for his master, before retiring to the quarters for the King's hands.

"Mama, I'm not hungry, can I go outside and play with Sangy?" Matsuno choked on his wine at his daughter's dis-respectfulness and was just about to say something when John interrupted.

"If you can keep up with Sango dear, then you may," he said politely, not at all disrespected by Kagome's nickname.

"Thanks Mr. Taijiya Man!" She sprinted off whilst holding her gown as Sango followed suit. Misaki sent a knowing look to Kaede. Who bowed quickly before strolling out of the room to follow the young ones.

-break-

"Kagome! Chase me!" Sango giggled as she ran around the rocky pond, dodging the sharp ones subconsciously.

"I'm coming for you, Sangy!" The girls were laughing with glee as they ran around in the moonlight, the slivers that were able to escape the clouds as the sky was littered with shining stars. A terrifying rip sounded in the otherwise quiet night and both girls froze. Sango turned to face Kagome who was glancing down at her dress; a gaping hole was breezing against her left leg. "Oops?" Sango burst out laughing as she approached the girl, mischievousness beaming in her magenta orbs. Kagome stepped back as Sango crept forward. It was like a game of Predator and Prey. The best tactic was to round your Prey into a corner, or in Sango's case, a pond. With one gentle shove, Sango pushed Kagome into the pong, frogs were shrieking in anger as their resting place was disturbed and the tide gently picked up with the extra weight. The scarlet grew to a deep crimson color as Kagome stared shocked at the girl; the water was biting into her skin.

"Princess Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango looked horrified as she stared down at her hands, shocked that she had just pushed Kagome, she was afraid that she would tell the woman, who would then tell Queen Misaki, who would then tell her mother.

"Course Kaede! I tripped on these sharp rocks!" A smile split across Kagome's face as she stood up. "You know me, always falling on my butt!" she giggled as she ran out of the water and towards a still shocked 5 year-old Sango, effectively tackling her in a hug. "I found a new best friend Keade!"

A happy smile spread across the old woman's face as she watched the two continue to play, very glad her charge had made a companion, "Oh Kagome, what are we going to do with you?"

_**8 years later...**_

_**Kagome: Aged 13**_

_**Date: 31**__**st **__**July 1863**_

"Sango! Hey, where are you?" A 13 year-old Kagome strolled down the halls of the palace. She turned towards the kitchen and opened the door, effectively revealing very busy kitchen staff.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned around to face Koharu, the head-chef of the kitchen. She was about a foot taller than Kagome and she was already tall.

"Hey Ko-ko, have you seen Sangy?" The childhood name had stuck with Kagome and Sango always moaned about it, but that didn't stop the young princess.

"No honey, I haven't. But I know what you will like! Ayumi!" Said 26 year-old girl popped up with a wooden spoon covered in brown gooey liquid and Kagome's eyes widened with excitement, "Your daily dose, Madame Chocolate." The French accent made Kagome giggle as she took the spoon out of the older woman's before giving her a high-five.

"Merci copain!" Ayumi smiled and scooted away to continue the orders.

"How are your French lessons going with Sir Ginkotsu?"

"Très bien! Sœur!"

Koharu smiled at the not-so-little girl and ruffled her hair up, earning a scowl from the little girl.

"What about your history lessons with Sir Suikotsu?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Suikotsu has split personalities, it kinda scares me. One minute, he's really nice and gentle, the next he's really serious and looks as if he's about to kill someone." Koharu smiled and again, ruffled her hair.

"Well Ka-"

"Kagome!" Said princess turned around to see a scared looking Sango wide-eyed with tears.

"What is it Sangy?" She asked, smiling.

"It's Lady Kaede! She's dead!"

Gasps surrounded Kagome as she stared at Sango, not actually seeing. Shock made her knees buckle and she placed her hands out in front of her as she fell to the floor. She stared at the spotless tiles, the color giving her a sudden headache. "Ka-Kaede..." She whispered as tears began to spill over her lids, her palms raised to her eyes as they began overflowing like a broken damn.

Sango ran to console her friend, wrapping her arms around her as she attempted to comfort her. Tears slipped down her own cheeks as they cried together, but Sango crying for her best friend, trying to take some of the pain away.

-break-

Kagome stared at the motionless body as she sat beside Kaede, her warm fingers dancing across Kaede's cold hand, the contrast hard to process as she glanced into the deceased woman's face, used to seeing it lined with worry. The eye-patch Kaede had never needed was now a brilliant white to her dark skin as. A slight patch of pink in the centre of it: blood. Kagome began crying again as she wrapped her hands around Kaede's hand, bringing it to her face and feeling the cold skin against hers, rising Goosebumps on her own. "Keade! You said you wouldn't leave me! You said we would be together forever and you'd always look after me! Why did you lie to me? Why?"

Sango's heart clenched painfully as she listened to her best friends' words through the thick oak door, the pain of her best friend was her own pain, too, yet she couldn't compare. She hadn't lost anyone close to her like Kagome had. She couldn't take her friends pain away.

"You... You were always saying that I should look after myself! You said that... _'No matter what we become, we can always choose which path we take. It's our choice and that…_" Her voice cracked, "…_that we would still be able to live on._" A single dark chuckle escaped her lips, "Yet you lay here, eternally still." A final tear slipped down her cheek as she scooted off the bed and headed towards the door. She pulled it open and she saw Sango staring at her with wide-eyes. Sango opened her arms and Kagome ran into them, crying her whole heart out as they walked back to Kagome's chambers.

_**1 year later**_

_**Kagome: aged 14**_

_**Date: December 27**__**th **__**1864**_

Kagome smiled at herself as she pulled her hair out of the up-do she had been forced into for dinner, she scraped her fingers against her scalp in bliss as she worked out the style. Something clanged and she watched as her silver tiara hit the floor. Her smile drooped as she picked it back up with delicate fingers, turning it at different angles as if to try and work-out why the tiara made her life so complicated. She had been out in a carriage with Sango to bring Kaede's grave a bouquet of winter flowers when it had suddenly started snowing and Totosai had ordered them back inside. She had managed to leave the flowers, but didn't get to say goodbye. She smiled sadly, the first few months of Kaede' death had been horrendous and Kagome had missed the woman singing happy birthday to her but now, she had learned to accept it and had grown very mature through the months, Sango had been there to comfort her.

"Kagome!" The aforementioned girl turned to see her best friend smiling widely at her, Sango had become as lively as Kagome over the years and John had thoroughly thanked her for that.

"Sangy?" The girls grin widened as she shut the double oak doors and followed Kagome's actions, pulling out her hair. She sprinted over to the bed and jumped high, landing on it with a soft thud.

"I think I'm in love," Kagome stopped unlacing her dress when she stared at Sango.

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome waited patiently for her friend to begin her story, expecting an almost unreal re-enactment. "There I was, strolling through the town, singing softly to myself when I suddenly bumped into an old man."

Kagome cringed, "I know your father is desperate for you to marry, but you don't have to marry Jesus resurrected!"

Sango's eyes widened, "My mom would so kill me if I said that! How are you so blunt? By the way, it's not the old man I'm in love with, dummy."

"Back to the story Sango," Kagome rubbed her temples before continuing untying her dress. Sango jumped off the bed and walked over to help her friend.

"Well, I bumped into an old man; he was drunk and tried to come on to me but then a man in shining armor showed up, on a white noble-steed!"

"Sounds to cliché to me," Kagome muttered and cringed as Sango playfully tightened the dress.

"He told the man to back off from the 'Lady' or he'll chop his hands off. So he did. The knight took his helmet off and I was met with the most beautiful amethyst eyes ever!" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He jumped off his horse and kissed my hand, he had a tiny little ponytail at the back of his neck and he was so charming! He was well rehearsed with his lines as well! Ahh!" The girl took on a dreamy look before an un-ladylike snort erupted from the black-haired girl.

"Sango, honestly? He sounds like a Lech, he probably does it to every girl he sees!"

"He said he was Prince InuYasha of Demantia's personal guard."

"Then why wasn't he guarding the Prince?"

"Good point."

"He's a fraud Sango, I'd watch out if I were you."

"Kagome! Can't you be happy for me?" Kagome cringed at Sango's sudden mood change, and she watched as the girl stormed out of the room, slamming the doors.

Sighing, Kagome watched uninterested as the dress pooled around her feet, the ivory material less interesting than watching than the leaves falling off trees. She looked out of the window situated to the left of her canopy bed, the snow drifting down from the sky slowly and silently scraping against her windows. Exhaling, she pulled her shorts off and headed over to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of three-quarter silk pants Shippo had given her. She pulled her corset over her head before adding it to the pile of clothing and slipping on a simple vest over the top of her breast bindings. She skipped over to bed sadly and curled into the cool silk blankets as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

-break-

"Princess?" A tapping at the door awoke Kagome, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Enter, Yuka," The 21-year-old girl entered with a silver tray, two halves of toast, a glass of orange juice and a small red rose.

"King Toga and Queen Izayoi of Aomori have arrived at the palace with Prince Sesshomaru and Prince InuYasha. Your mother requests your attendance at the sitting room."

"Crap."

-break-

Kagome's palms were itchy as she repeatedly swiped them on her blood-red gown. She hadn't seen InuYasha since she was 5, when she had chased off the bullies.

_**9 years ago**_

"Half-breed! You should have never been born! You just a waste of space so stop taking our needed oxygen!" A 7 year-old InuYasha curled in on himself as pebbles and rocks were threw at him, bouncing off his vulnerable form. Tears were slipping silently down his cheeks as he tried to block out the hurtful words. He was currently staying at the palace of Feudalia, but he had run off and had gotten lost in the forest. His senses weren't very good so he couldn't find his way back and that's when four 13 year-old boys came along and started throwing pebbles and rocks at him. Crying to himself, he wanted to escape from the torment, he wanted to cry in his mother arms. Cry till his eyes were sore. But he couldn't.

"InuYasha! Hey! Leave him alone, you bullies!" A five year-old Kagome ran towards the boys and threw herself across InuYasha's bigger form, "Get lost before I get my father to ban you from the city!"

"That's The Feudalian princess!" One of them stuttered and they immediately ran off.

Kagome sat up and watched as InuYasha uncurled himself. Staring into her deep eyes, tears slipped down his cheeks. "Are you okay, InuYasha?" He swiped a clawed hand over his running nose and nodded reluctantly, "Them big mean bullies are gone now. Don't listen to them, okay?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you protecting me? A half-breed?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head, she wrapped her tiny arms around his torso and he sniffled.

"I don't care. Your InuYasha to me, whether you're a half-demon or even the most ugliest thing in the world! I'll still like you because you're InuYasha, you're _my_ doggy boy." She smiled and leaned away, she tweaked an ear playfully and he sighed, the cold air turning his breath white.

"Really?" She nodded and he watched as she unclasped something from her neck.

"My grandmother gave me this the night before she died, she was my best friend." She held up a silver heart-shaped locket, moonlight beams bouncing off the sparkling silver. "I want you to have it. To prove that I'll never, ever judge you for what you are." She gently unclasped the necklace and placed it around his neck, she pulled his waist length silver hair out of the necklace and let it flow through her fingers as she released, marveling at how it was like silk.

_**Present**_

A blush rose on Kagome's face as she remembered, the necklace she had given him 9 years ago, she still didn't regret giving it him. She began to wonder how much he had changed, whether he had changed at all. She was about to open the door when it flung open and she was smashed into a hard chest. A yelp escaped her as arms immediately caught her, wrapping around her waist. She looked into the face of her savior and her face was steaming. "Inu-InuYasha?" She watched as his dog ears twitched at the sound of her voice, he looked down at her, not believing what he was seeing.

'_Wow, she's grown so much. She had curves! She has...turned into a woman! Oh god!' _He gulped as he felt her press herself to him as she tilted her head up, gazing into his golden eyes, "'Gome." He whispered. She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him, jumping so she could reach up around his neck.

"Doggy boy!" She screeched, her eyes closing in happiness as she repeatedly tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hey! Let go!" He immediately pushed her away and stormed past her, _'__I can't believe I hugged her! Argh!' _He fisted his silver hair with one hand and clenched his fist around the locket that was beneath his shirt, the cool silver making itself known as if taunting him. _'__She had smelt so... So... Like she did when she was a child. Her face, it's matured so much, she's so...so...beautiful...' _He snarled as he stomped towards his temporary chambers, he had stayed in the same one when he was a child…

-break-

Kagome's eyes followed him as he stormed off. He had pushed her away. "Douche!" She didn't know what caused her to call him a shower but it just popped out. She turned to face a frowning Matsuno, a wide-eyed Izayoi and Misaki and smirking Toga. Her shoulders straightened as she stepped into the sitting room, taking a seat on the empty love-chair, which she vaguely noticed was still warm.

"Hello, Princess Kagome," Her eyes widened and she immediately stood, curtsying to the other King and Queen.

"Sorry, Uncle Toga, Mama Izayoi," she remembered what they had said to call them from 9 years ago.

"You remembered!" Izayoi squealed before jumping up and scooping Kagome into a hug. "Gosh! You've grown so much into a lady! You have curves! You're so beautiful! Oh my gosh! You have breasts!"

"That's enough Izayoi! You're embarrassing the poor girl!" Toga attempted to rescue the poor girl from the woman's vice-like grip, who just seemed to tighten the dangerous hug.

"Can't-breathe!" Izayoi gasped and released her.

"My most sincere apologies! Excuse my excitement, Kagome." Kagome just waved her off casually.

"Kagome!" Her mother scolded gently.

"Still as blunt as usual I see, Kagome?" Toga inquired.

"What is with everyone and calling me blunt?" She scowled and planted her rear into the seat she had hopped out of.

"You're just too unique and easy to single out," Her scowl deepened.

"That sounded like an insult, Uncle Toga," she hissed quietly. The man just smirked at her, "It was, wasn't it?"

He nodded secretly, "Still as sharp as ever, dear."

"You just contradicted yourself." They turned to see InuYasha leaning casually on the door frame.

"InuYasha! So glad you could join us! Have you seen Kagome?" Izayoi winked at her son, a scowl settled on his face.

"Yeah, I've seen her, what of it?" His bluntness seemed to astound Misaki.

"Isn't she beautiful?" A slight tinge of a blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly glanced at said girl in question, no one noticed except Toga, he noticed both.

"I've seen a toad look more beautiful."

"InuYasha!" His mother scolded however, a smile broke out on her face as Toga whispered something into her ear that not even InuYasha's demon hearing couldn't pick up. "It seems that our little boy is lying." Izayoi pointed out in a sing-song voice.

"Keh!" With that, he stormed out of the door yet again.

"He's not a whiny ass child anymore?" Kagome wiggled her eye-brows.

"I heard that, Wench!" He screamed and Kagome snickered, yes. Princess Kagome Higurashi of Feudalia snickered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the revised chapter. I've re-read it and found the changes, see if you can too?**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for revising this VC92**

**Spav12**


	2. A Heart To Big

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... Enjoy!**

* * *

Wisdom_ is knowing who deserves a second chance. Courage is knowing the next time will be the last time._

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 2 – A Heart to Big**

_**Kagome: aged 14**_

_**Date: 2nd January 1865**_

It had been 5 days since King Toga and his family had arrived at the palace, discussing the usual trade offers with King Matsuno, who had yet to leave his study. Kagome pulled on her pants, her only pair, and pulled the strings together to tighten the waist string. Sighing, she reached over to her vanity draw and drew a key from around her neck, it was always tucked underneath her breast binding so it didn't have a chance of falling out, it was important. She shoved the key into the key-hole impatiently and pulled out a plain puffy white shirt, she slipped it over her head and tugged it into her pants, pulling it out slightly so it appeared baggy. Reluctantly, she pulled her hair up into a messy French twist before grabbing the slave boys' hat over her head, tucking escaped ringlets into the sides. She quickly wiped a wet flannel she had acquired earlier over her face to remove any make-up she had previously worn. She reached for her sleeveless brown jacket, iit was torn from years of wear but she didn't mind. She pulled it over her shoulders before reaching, again, into the draw and pulling out a pair of tatty leather boots. Slipping them on, she quickly locked the draw and hung the key around her neck on a thin silver chain. She jogged towards her balcony situated next to her black silk bed and threw open the doors. The wind hit her and she shivered. "Time for another role of good Samaritan." She smiled to herself.

-break-

Sesshomaru's nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent heading in his direction, he couldn't quite recognise it, but it was familiar. He shifted on the grass as he scanned the garden, his eyes alert for any movement. Faint footsteps caught his attention and the scent was finally remembered. "Kagome." he stood with grace and followed the scent, _Why is she out this late?_

-break-

"Anything else Mr. Mosey?" Kagome, currently in the disguise of Jullian, asked.

"Oh Jullian, you have already done so much for us. You should go home and rest, it'll be dawn in a few hours." Kagome's eyes widened as she turned towards the window, and sure enough, the moon was low in the sky, a simple sliver.

"Ok Mr. Mosey. I'll see you tomorrow?" The old man nodded as he began turning chairs and sliding them onto the tables. The bell above the door suddenly rang and Kagome turned to greet the customer. "Good morning Sir, what can I get you?" She smiled, her eyes closed.

"Kagome." He hissed underneath his breath and Kagome froze, she peeked one eye open, meeting Sesshomaru's cold gaze. She smiled, going back into her disguise.

"What will it be, young Sir? We are just about to close the Pub."

"Wait Jullian! Are you Prince Sesshomaru of Aomori?" The man dressed in prince attire nodded, standing to his full height, towering over both him and Kagome.

"I am here to escort _Jullian _back to his home, we have things to discuss." Kagome gulped as she shifted from foot-to-foot.

"Ok, young Prince. I will see you tomorrow evening Jullian?" Kagome turned and smiled at the old man as she walked past Sesshomaru with a sudden elegance, the Prince following soon after, with parting words of course.

"Tell anyone of my attendance and I will personally shut you down." The old man nodded immediately, locking the door once they were both out.

-break-

Kagome walked through the forest nervously, she had a feeling that Sesshomaru was going to tell her mother that she was working at a pub, receiving no wage, just so she can help out her villagers. She could feel Sesshomaru walking close to her behind, his breath was on her neck and it made her shiver, in a good way. With a sudden sigh, Sesshomaru roughly pushed her up against an oncoming tree, her wrists in his hands as he shoved her against the rough bark, his back arched forward so he was eye-level. She drew in close to her face and his spicy breath splashed across her face, making her suck in a breath. "So this is where you have ran off. I've been monitoring your actions the past 6 days Princess."

"Why?" She asked nervously, visibly gulping.

"You interest me, I can't explain why... But... I _need _to follow you... Your-"

"Prince Sesshomaru!" Both 'men froze and turned to face the breathless messenger, the little boy had a red face from running. "Princess Kagome is missing! Princess Sango of Slayer Kingdom reported it at dawn!" Sesshomaru glared at the you boy, effectively stilling the child's lips. "That princess is useless." He hissed under his breath. Kagome, obviously not hearing it, watched as Sesshomaru released her, she noticed that she had been lifted off the ground when head had lifted her, because her feet hit the floor, her knees buckling beneath her. She fell into the grass and watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru swiped the young boy into the air by his neck.

"Speak ill of the Princess again Jaken and I will end your life, you do not know of the trouble she goes through to help her kingdom." He hissed. Releasing the boy, he didn't spare him a glance as he turned to face a wide-eyed Kagome. _You cause me too much trouble Kagome. I wonder if you remember what you did for me back when you were 7?_ He wondered silently.

-break-

He landed with a thud in her bedroom before placing her on her feet, he could hear her heart beating erratically and it made him smile internally. He glanced towards the door, hearing footsteps. "Kagome, I will distract the guests you have so you can change, hurry." She stilled her movements, she had removed her boots and jacket and was about to remove her shirt when she had remembered she wasn't alone.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were going to tell on me. So I'm locked away, waiting for her prince to save her. That's a typical solution for a princess isn't it?"

"It'd kill your spirit, being locked away." With that, he slipped out of the door and distracted the on-comers for her. She swiftly pulled her clothes off and sprinted towards the wardrobe, praying Sesshomaru didn't tell them that she had been in bed the whole time. Which wouldn't be a possibility.

_Sango did come looking for me._

-break-

"Prince Sesshomaru!" King Matsuno had been on his way to his daughters chambers with several demon guards when he saw the Prince exit the room. "What were you doing in my daughters chambers?" It was a warning hidden inside a question, Sesshomaru knew that.

"The Princess seemed to like the game of hide and seek and when Sango checked in on her, she didn't think to check the wardrobe. I then asked her to join me for a stroll in the gardens. Her guards had left their stations I see." He glanced towards the door, hoping they would buy his story.

"So she's not missing?"

"How could she be? She has been with me the whole time." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He cringed inwardly.

"May I see her?"

"Your asking me to see your own daughter?" Sesshomaru shot back, raising an eyebrow. Matsuno was a tall man, but he wasn't as tall as the Prince, his hair was curved back with the help of wax, the light brown strands in contrast against his dark blue eyes. _So that's where they are from._ He noted internally. He stepped aside, a hand and an arm pointing towards the Princess' door before placing a hand over his heart and bowing for the King.

-break-

She scooped her hair into braid quickly, the tip brushing against her backside, she pulled it over her shoulder before reaching for a tiara and placing it on her head, right before a knock sounded on her door. "Kagome?" It was her father.

"Come in Papa!" She answered quickly, straightening her royal blue gown with several lighter blue swirls sporadically scattered on it. The corset was a darker blue than the rest of the dress and it contrasted nicely against her pale skin. Smiling, she watched as her father opened the door. Eyes wide with shock, he immediately ran and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I thought you were missing. Why were you playing hide and seek? When will you quit being such a child?" He scolded gently and she looked over his shoulder to a stoic Sesshomaru. She smiled at him, winked and turned her attention back to her father.

"Sorry Papa, you know me. Old habits die hard?" She offered, he nodded.

"Well, means as you've already eaten with Sesshomaru," He coughed. "then I guess I can let you go for a few hours."

"Can I visit the village?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous! You could get hurt and-"

"Stupid Wench!" The King turned to face the Princes of Aomori standing in the doorway. InuYasha had his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes filled with worry. "You had them" _and me. _"all worried! Your fathers right! You can't go out in the village!"

"Then go with me! Both of you. That'll put your mind at ease wouldn't it father?" Her father stepped away from her, giving her a slight nod. "Well then. Prince Sesshomaru, Prince InuYasha? Would you like to accompany me to the village of Feudalia?" Both brothers nodded and watched Matsuno sigh with relief.

"A few hours Kagome." Kagome nodded and walked past her father, padding across the floor, she reached for her shoes near the entrance and slipped them on. The Princes' bowed for the Princess, whilst extending an arm each, the Princess took each arm, placing her delicate hands at the joints of their elbows before walking out of her chamber.

-break-

Kagome shifted in her seat as she stared out the window, eager to visit her villagers. "First, can we visit a pub called Thy Kingdom Come?"Sesshomaru nodded, vaguely remembering that that was the pub he had found _Jullian _working at.

"Of course, Princess."

"Keh." Kagome glanced at the younger prince and noticed his pony-tail hanging loosely over his shoulder, she remembered when he used to allow her to braid his hair back when they were children, that arose a giggle from the 14 year-old girl. "What are you laughing at?" She smiled mischievously. "Fluffy, where's your tale?" The elder Prince froze, shooting a murderous glare to InuYasha, who quite frankly, was in hysterics.

"Wench, you on about his tail?"

"Shut up half-breed."  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome scolded, then she noticed InuYasha's normal expression.

"You get used to it after a while. He's the only one I'll accept it off though." He leaned forward, giving her a pointed look. She gasped as the sunlight caught something sparkling around his neck.

"Is that my necklace?" Sesshomaru turned to face the shining object as well, not knowing what she was talking about. A blush tinted InuYasha's tanned cheeks as he sat up, looking away, not brave enough to make eye contact. That's one thing he never did, he hated people being able to read him.

"Keh!" As Kagome was about to reply, the footman poked his head through the open windows.

"We have arrived at the village Princess, Princes', Would you care for a ride to your destination?"

"No, go on ahead Hiten, we will be fine." The long haired man nodded and opened the door, offering his hand to the Princess who just shook her head and attempted to step down. Of course, her naturally clumsy nature had her falling out of the carriage, however, she didn't make contact with the floor, because tanned, revealed arms wound around her waist. Sesshomaru always wore long-sleeved shirts so it could only be InuYasha. After he realized what he was doing, he grunted and released her, effectively dropping her out of the carriage and onto the dirt road. Dust splashed everywhere, irritating the Dog Demons' noses and InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome, her hands by her sides as she sent the deadliest glare, making him internally whimper. "You-you! Argh!" She screeched and the farmers and sellers stopped their daily habits to glance at the Princess, seeing her on the floor.

-break-

His eyes widened as he watched the Prince of Aomori drop the Princess on the floor, dust flying everywhere. His legs moved a gait faster as he neared the young girl. He could feel the hole's being burned into the back of his skull as he bowed and offered her a hand. She gently took it whilst blushing and stood up, he straightened and gripped her elbows, giving her more support. She smiled at him and his heart beat a hundred miles per hour. "Thank you kind Sir. I'm grateful not all men are jerks." A warm blush spread across her face as she glance at him, a blush tinting his tanned skin as well. Her hands remained on his chest and the villagers crowded round. "May I ask what your name is Oh knight of mine?" He shuddered, she had just called him hers.

"Bank-Bankotsu Farne, Princess." He stared into her deep oceanic eyes and he shifted nervously as she removed her self from him.

"Well Mr. Farne, I'm Princess Kagome, you can call me Kagome, care to accompany us?" The villagers weren't fazed by the Princess' kindness, she was always offering to talk to citizens.

"I couldn't Miss. Kagome. I'm afraid I have to get back to my family, my mother, Ursula, she is sick and I have to take her back this money so she can have a doctor look at her."

"Oh! Well, I'm very advanced in health, let me take a look at her!"

"No Miss. Kag-"

"Be quiet Mr. Farne, take me to your home."

"Princess!" Sesshomaru had finally had enough, she was paying way too much attention to this commoner. It seemed InuYasha thought so too.

"Yes _Princess,_" He drawled, moving to stand right next to her. "He needs to get back to his mother."

"And so do I." She concluded stubbornly, she placed her hand in the joint of Bankotsu's elbow, who in return, jumped out of his skin. "Take me to your mother Mr. Farne, that is a order." Bankotsu turned his gaze to a very angry very irritated set of Princes'. He smirked inwardly.

"Ok, Miss. Kagome."

-break-

"Bank-Bankotsu. Is that you?" A tired, rough voice echoed throughout the small cabin as Bankotsu walked across the small place, the wooden floorboards creaking underneath his feet. He heard the clicking of Kagome's heels behind him, the heavy footfalls of the youn Princes' following straight after.

"Yes mother. It is me. Someone is here to see you."

"Is it Suikotsu and Ginkotsu?"

"No mother." He was kneeling beside the sick and deathly pale woman, wiping her forehead with a wet wash cloth. Kagome followed his actions but instead, felt her forehead.

"Miss. Ursula Farne, my name is Princess Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to make you feel better. Tell me, have you experienced any vomiting?" The old lady nodded after a few minutes. "Coughing?" Again, a nod. "Any blood?" The woman shook her head. "Any other symptoms?"

"No," Kagome turned to face Bankotsu.

"She'll be fine, she is simply dehydrated with a nasty cough. She hasn't been eating properly either? Her bones are visible."

"We cannot afford enough food to go around the 6 of us. Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokutso, Renkotsu and me."

"What is your profession?" Kagome asked, she had trick up her sleeve. Bankotsu didn't know why that seemed relevant.

"Nothing, I'm good at following orders?" She smiled. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were baffled, this girl had such a big heart, it was unbelievable.

"Great! Your my new butler." Bankotsu's eyes were like saucers.

"I can't accept-"

"Are you crazy Wench? He's man! One you barely know!" Kagome threw InuYasha a dirty look.

"Be quiet Doggy boy." Sesshomaru smirked and InuYasha scowled. "Your family can move into the palace. There are rooms to spare and we can give you bunk-beds and food for free in the room. Two rooms, your mother can have a small room to herself and you and your brothers can have a room between you. A big one. You can be reunited with Suikotsu and Ginkotsu. Your related right?"

"How did you-"

"The Kotsu at the end of all your names kind of gave it away moron."

"InuYasha!" His ears flattened against his head automatically, trying to block out her voice. "Of course, the money you earn from being my butler will have to pay for your food."

"Princess-"

"Kagome."

"Miss. Kagome, I can't accept this! It's too nice."

"You helped me, so I helped you back. That's what friends are for."

"Friends." He was friends with the princess. He smiled despite his reluctance. "Ok." She nodded.

"In the mean time, take this bag of bronze coins, it's not much but get you and your brothers and mother something decent to eat. I'll send a carriage for you in the morning." She shook his hand and stood up, dusting off her gown and heading straight out the cabin, waving as she did so. The Princes' followed soon after.

"Wow, she's..."

"I think I'm in love mother." Bankotsu sighed, fisting his hair as he did so.

-break-

InuYasha froze as he heard Bankotsu, he was about to go back there and rip his heart out when Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder painfully tight. "Don't." Kagome skipped through the forest as the two demons walked behind her, not at all fazed by her childishness. She had acquired a cape from the village and decided to wear it, it was a dark mahogany colour and slightly worn, but she didn't mind. "So, she gave you a necklace huh?" InuYasha looked at his brother before pulling said necklace out.

"Yeah, it was 9 years ago. She gave it to me as a promise. To never judge me for my heritage. And still today, she keeps that promise." A small smile graced his features, he tried to hide it from the Demon but failed.

"She has such a big heart."

"I know." A scream broke them out of their dazed states and without thinking, they raced towards the Princess. "Kagome!" InuYasha looked around confusedly, Kagome was looking straight ahead, a clearing in the forest was alight with fire. Without even thinking, she headed towards it, ripping her gown deliberately as she went, so she could run quicker and pulling her hood up.

-break-

"Light it up!"

"Kill the Demon's whore!" A huge crowd of people were circling a small but tall cabin with pitchforks and torches, chanting and screaming insults at the house. An old woman opened the reed mat that lined the door frame, an angry look on her face.

"Kill the half-breed!" A person chanted.

"Now listen here! Go back home!

"The half-breed has been killing off our villagers!"

"He would never do such a thing! He give herbs to heal your sick! Stop being so judgemental!"

"My wife was killed last night! He's the only one possible of such a brutal attack!" The crowd cheered in agreement. They began throwing torches at the cabin, and the old woman's eyes widened.

"Jinenji! Get out of there!" A low cry erupted from the hut and it shook with the sobs.

-break-

Kagome's eyes widened and sprinted towards the hut, she watched as a huge demon exited the hut. He had the most biggest and kindest, the most bluest of eyes she had ever seen. His body was covered in scars and tears of sadness filled his eyes. That's when the pitchfork throwing began. "Leave him alone! He hasn't killed anyone!" The old woman raised a fist and pitchfork headed for her, only to be blocked by the big demon. Then she realized something. _He's-he's only a half-demon! Those villagers... What cruelty! _She bolted for the family of two, separating the crowd as she did so. No one recognised her, so that was good. Paranoid, she pulled the hood over her face more, surprised that her tiara managed to stay on her head. She broke out of the crowd and the family looked at her, their eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were by her side, each grasping her arms. She pulled them out of her grip and the villagers stopped.

"Get out of way or else we'll skewer you too!" An old man called, raising a pitchfork in warning.

"Stop hurting them!" She screamed, effectively stilling everyone's movements and sounds. "Stop assuming that he is the one killing off the villagers!" She pointed to a shocked Jinenji. "He may be different but that doesn't mean he's guilty! He's still human even if he is half-demon too! Don't judge a person by what they look like! How could this boy, no older than some of your children, be capable of hurting anyone?"

"She's with them! Kill her too!" The Princes attempted to protect her but she held out her hands.

"Kill me? It wouldn't make a difference! Jinenji?" She asked the half-demon as she turned to face him, he nodded. "Jinenji gives away _free_ herbs to help you villagers! He helps you out even though you don't accept him. He's not the one that's evil. It's you! You are blinded by hatred for half-demons, assuming that all of them are evil! I personally know a half-demon and he is far from evil. He's one of the sweetest and most vulnerable guy's you'll ever meet and yes, he can be a complete and utter jerk but he's... He's my Doggy boy." She smiled as she felt InuYasha stiffen beside her. "You're all encouraging each other in this crazy idea! Your trying to make out that Jinenji is a bad person! That he couldn't care less about you! Look at those scars! Just think, his emotional scars are ten times worse, maybe more. Your words stab him as much as your pitchforks do."

"Get out of the way! Your in league with the mixed breed! They don't deserve to live! Kill her!" She snarled, baring her teeth as they glinted in the fire behind her.

"Sesshomaru, put the fire out please." He nodded, she reached a hand into InuYasha's and intertwined their fingers, that brought him out of his daze. He glanced down at his clawed hand encasing her own small one. His heart was beating frantically, he was in complete awe at her words, the way she had referred to him, the way she had supported the race of the mixed breeds. "You'd really dare to kill me?" She unlocked their fingers and stepped towards the villagers, she moved quickly so she was standing right in front of the old man. She looked down on him with shame. "I thought my father brought the kingdom up better. I've misunderstood. You people are a disgrace to this kingdom." Whispers began about her father 'bringing' up the kingdom. She stepped back so she was a foot away from the old man, he had cowered in fear. "Your all cowards!" She exhaled and brought her hands up to her hood, her fingertips brushing the hem of the hood. She pulled it back and everyone gasped. "My name is Princess Kagome Higurashi of Feudalia, and I order you to leave to leave this family alone." Her posture spoke authority and all the torches were immediately extinguished, pitchforks were dropped and people hit the floor in a shameful bow. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard scurrying, thousands of tiny feet hitting the dirt floor. InuYasha turned to face it.

"You want your flesh-eater? There's your flesh-eater!" All the villager stared in horror at the monstrous demon that towered over the crowd. Tentacles escaped it's mouth like drool, it's long snake0like body slithered across the floor as it headed for the most enticing scent available: the Princess. With speed nearly invisible to the human eye, Sesshomaru dove his brother and the Princess out of the way of the Demons' deadly attack, the offspring was scurrying rapidly towards the villagers.

"InuYasha! The villagers!"

"They deserve to die!" He shouted as he looked down at her, Sesshomaru was currently trying to destroy the demon, however, it kept hitting him down. He was trying to distract it.

"No InuYasha... They don't." she looked up at him, cupping his cheek as tears welled in their eyes. "They're still human." He sighed and leaned away from her touch before helping her up.

"Ok, 'Gome." She smiled and he raced towards the villagers with his claws at the ready. The villagers glared at the half-demon, who in turn just faced the on-coming termites. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" With a swipe of his claws, the demons deteriorated into dust, he repeatedly swiped, killing off them all until there was nothing left. The cowering villagers were grovelling at his feet and he just walked back to the Princess. With one last roar, the mother of the demon off-spring was dead, thanks to Sesshomaru.

-break-

Dusk had began to settle in and Kagome was currently sat in a hut that was built a couple miles behind the burnt one, which was a decoy. Smart. Kagome held the warm cup of tea to her lips as she glance around the circle, she was currently sitting in between Sesshomaru and InuYasha, who sat stiffly. "Jinenji," Said half-demon looked at his mother, she had a shine in her eyes.

"Jinenji, how did the villagers come to hate you?" Tears welled in his big blue eyes and he turned away. "Tell me..."

"Just because I'm a half-demon."

"Unlike your friend, Prince InuYasha, we aren't Royalty so we don't have respect. Where as he does, despite being a half-breed." InuYasha's teeth grinded together and Kagome gave him a stern look.

"When your different no one trust's you, everything is blamed on you, and it is always your fault." Jinenji looked at InuYasha as he spoke.

"Even though InuYasha is Royalty, he had to gain the respect of his people. He... He was and is as vulnerable as you are Jinenji. But. Don't let anyone tell you that your not worthy of living. Because of your mixed heritage, it means your different, but that doesn't mean your not any less human than they are. You feel how they feel. You bleed. All of use bleed." She turned to Sesshomaru, she tugged on one of his ears and he gave a warning growl. The pointy appendage was warm and she pulled it, his hair falling over his shoulder and into her lap. "Even though meany Ice Prince over here is a full-fledged demon, despite his power, he _could_ be as upset as you Jinenji." The demon snorted.

"Not likely."

"Because he feels too. It's just harder to read him because he can control himself. We all cry and I will hopefully be there when he cries. Hey, maybe he'll cry on his wedding day!" That caused InuYasha to choke on his tea and Sesshomaru to clear his throat. She released him and he straightened up.

"Miss. Kagome, we do not marry. We mate." Another choke from InuYasha.

-break-

"Thanks for everything princess, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and my son, we are forever in your debt." Jinenji and his mother bowed low for the princess, she just smiled and patted Jinenji. He looked up at her as he felt her touch, he had never been touched by another girl accept his mother and without being called a monster. They stood and Kagome wrapped her arms around his leg. Attempting to hug him. Is mother stared in awe at the princess, she glanced back at the silver haired brothers, who were waiting impatiently for her.

"I'll come visit you again. Or just come to the palace. Ask for me." Jinenji nodded and waved goodbye as she walked towards her 'guards'. She hooked her hands in the crook of their elbows and they strolled back into the forest.

* * *

**Well... That's chapter two... Thanks for all the reviews guys! A special thanks to Snitchykun who is still with me when I gave up on Confronting You!**

**R&R please guys, you know you want too. :)**

**Spav12**


	3. A Mother's Treasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry guys! :)**

* * *

_The world Love is spread around like it's a greeting, the word hate just as much. The word Like however, well... You figure that one out._

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 3 – A Mother's deepest treasure**

_**Kagome: aged 14**_

_**Date: 2rd January 1865**_

_**After Sundown**_

Kagome sipped her soup quietly as her eyes flickered around the table, the Princes' of Aomori were currently absent and Izayoi was trying to mask her worry with a smile, Kagome knew better. Her gaze met Toga's questioning one, he had obviously smelt the smoke on her when she returned but he hadn't uttered a word, she was thankful for that. Her mother and father were clueless about what had happened yesterday evening. With a frustrated sigh, she stood up and pulled out of her chair. "Mama, I'm going to bed, don't disturb me." With that said, she scurried out of the room without a second glance.

"Kagome. Learn your manners." Misaki muttered to herself, earning a chuckle out of the only Demon in the room.

"She is fine how she is Misaki. Do you really think Kagome would be herself is she was forced into etiquette?"

"How's she supposed to find a decent husband to marry if she lacks in etiquette?" Misaki's face was red from embarrassment.

"Maybe she'll find a Demon to marry and if she does, wouldn't she be happy if he knew the real her and not some façade?" Toga offered sternly. Izayoi perked up at the mention of Kagome marrying a Demon.

"It'd be a strong bond between races. Wouldn't you think so Misaki?" The 36 year-old woman asked gently.

"Yes, Princess Kagome has a great amount of respect in your peoples' hearts. She may be Royalty but she takes the time to visit the villagers and offer her help."

"Don't you think you should be discussing Kagome's wedding plans with her?" Both women jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to face a stoic Sesshomaru. "I mean, what if she doesn't want to marry a Demon?" Kagome poked her head from behind Sesshomaru.

"Found one of them for you Izayoi."

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" Matsuno finally spoke up.

"I wanted to surprise Mama Izayoi." She beamed at said woman and pulled Sesshomaru's pointed ear, tugging on it so he was eye-level with her. She whispered quietly in his ear, Toga, being the only Demon, was able to hear. "I'm going to find InuYasha, he seemed upset when we returned last night, think it has something to do with Mr. Jinenji?" Toga sent a glare to Sesshomaru, he sent one back. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into an embrace that made her face bleed red, her eyes wide with surprise as he leaned over her. Several gasps were heard from the humans in the room and Toga smirked. He could hear his sons' beating heart, which seemed to speed up.

"Don't get hurt." Sesshomaru whispered huskily before pulling away and walking towards the dinner table, leaving an astonished Kagome in his wake.

"Ok, bye people." She waved over her shoulder and Misaki gave into the urge to hit her head off the table... Repeatedly. Matsuno patted her back in sympathy.

"She's your daughter too, you know." Misaki grumbled. Toga smiled widely whilst Izayoi giggled, absent mindedly playing with her step-sons silky hair.

-break-

"InuYasha?" Kagome was currently running through the darkened forest. Heading towards the garden she always used to play in with Kaede, looking out for the half-demon. The moon beamed down on her, casting a silver glow across anything it touched. She had to be at Thy Kingdom Come in a couple of hours and she had yet to get ready and start making her way over there.

She caught sight of InuYasha's crouched form lingering over the clear-water pond. She smiled and walked over to him, he remained relaxed so she guessed he was day-dreaming. A delicate hand hovered over his shoulder, before gently clasping it around said appendage. InuYasha visibly jumped and sniffed the air, relaxing once he realized who it was. "Hey." She murmured, sliding into the vacant grass next to him, she brought her knee's up to her chest and hugged herself, the chilly wind meandering through the weaved cloth of her gown, effectively hitting her skin. _He looks so peaceful, his scowl is gone. _She giggled to herself quietly and InuYasha turned to face her, avoiding eye contact as usual.

"Hey." Was his gruff reply. She perked up at the remembrance of a certain something that was hidden in the bark of a tree that Kaede had secretly taught her. She smiled and encased his clawed hand in her own. _Stop it, Kagome. Stop being so nice, stop being so kind, stop being so sweet. _He felt her squeeze his hand in excitement, he didn't know what from but somehow, happiness was leaking from her very being.

"I want to show you something." She stood abruptly, pulling him up too. "Come on," She encouraged, sighing in defeat, he followed.

-break-

She had continued to hold his hand as they travelled silently through the forest and he was just getting used to it when she suddenly stopped, making him walk straight into her. "Stupid." He muttered before pulling his hand out of hers. She giggled quietly before heading to the tree she had sealed her surprise inside, she had named the tree the Goshinboku, it was Japanese for Sacred Tree. Smiling to herself, she silently prayed to the Gods, wondering how all of her deceased family members were, some had died from old age, some of disease and some in battle.

"_May God be thy saviour of thy world as he basks us in his warmth. Shall you forever rest in peace and watch over me as I walk the Lands of the Living. May all of thy world accept each other and cry tears of happiness. Extinguish the tears of sadness as you light thy world. Amen." _She glanced up at the sporadic stars scattered in the black blanket. "Tell me InuYasha, do you believe in magic?" She turned to face the half-demon, he just stood there, staring at her intently.

"You mean like a witch?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"No." She laughed.

"Good, because neither do I." She laughed.

"Then why would you ask me?"

"Wondering if you're just crazy." She giggled. She swiped her hand over the rough bark of the tree and it pushed in, sliding to the left straight after.

"Wha-" She pulled the object out and turned to face InuYasha.

"Kaede taught me." She hauled the mahogany bow into position after notching an arrow, she pulled the string back, aiming at InuYasha. "She wanted me to be able to protect myself in worse case scenarios."

"Your fourteen! You shouldn't even be touching weapons!" he fisted his hair as he turned to face the distant palace, he turned angry eyes towards her.

"I don't want to be seen as a mere weak mortal in the eyes of Demon's!" She shot back.

"I don't care! Your a princess! You should never handle a weapon! You could kill someone!"

"Well I'm not exactly a real princess! I'm a disgrace to my family! I thought you'd be happy for me!" She screamed, she threw the bow at him, hitting him straight in the nose, he growled.

"Wench!" He watched as she sprinted away from him, in the direction of the palace. He began chasing after her, determined to knock some sense into her.

"Leave me alone half-breed!" He froze, his eyes widened as Kagome stopped and turned to face him, her face red with anger, her eyes cold. "I expected you to understand me, you were my best friend." Despite her appearance, her words came out in a broken whisper. InuYasha's heart was thundering in his chest as he felt it break, threatening to break free from the confines of his ribcage. "I wanted you to understand me like I understand you. I guess your not the person I thought you were." I thought I-I could, have you believe in me." She stepped towards him, her hand held out. For a moment, he thought that she was going to apologize and they could be friends again. But her next words skewered him. "I want my necklace back." His eyes widened, and they began to water. If Kagome noticed, she shown no sign.

"Why?" His voice came out cracked.

"I broke my promise to you. I promised I'd never judge you for your heritage."

"You didn't-"

"You can _never _be an understanding person. You can _never _accept anyone, simply because you can't accept what you are." He noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes as their gazes connected. The first time since 9 years ago, and he realized that she was the only person he never wanted to be judged by. "I don't expect you to forgive me," _Your not trying to hurt me, are you Kagome? Your __trying to hurt yourself. _"We are different InuYasha, both of _us._" _Kagome, stop hurting yourself! _"I'm a disgrace to my parents, you're a disgrace to yourself. You-you're like a diamond. You can only be scratched by others like you. But at the attempts, it still weakens your barricade." A tear slipped down her cheek, and he wanted to wipe it away. "I figured out something, with Jinenji, you aren't the same InuYasha I knew. My-" She exhaled shakily, "my InuYasha was a vulnerable boy. But you've turned... Cold. You aren't a warm person."

_InuYasha, stop making me say this, stop making me try to drive you away... Save me, please. _"The necklace." _Stop me InuYasha, tell me please! Tell me. Save me from myself._ She watched as his clawed fingernails reached around his neck and under his long silvery mane, unclasping her Grandmother's necklace, he took a step forward, his face buried beneath his bangs as he dropped the chain into her open palm. Without a second thought, she turned and ran. _Stop making me fall in love with you. _

-break-

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as a tear glistened in the moonlight as it slid down his younger brothers cheek, contrasting against his tanned skin. What had Kagome just done? The more important question was... Why?

-break-

"Princess Kagome, Mr. Bankotsu Farne is here with his mother and siblings. He asked to see you." Kagome nodded and sent Yuka to greet the family before asking Shippo, her 19 year-old guard outside of her door to fetch Suikotsu and Ginkotsu. Said Fox Demon followed his Princess' orders. Kagome walked with a defeated posture, her shoulders slightly slumped and the natural sparkle in her eyes was gone; dead almost. She had remembered the sudden leave of The Aomori family and was secretly wondering if she had anything to do with it.

_**2 hours earlier**_

_**Time: 6:00pm (Sundown)**_

"Sorry we have to leave so early, but the Kingdom requests our attendance. It seems our people miss us. We are sorry King Matsuno." Toga bowed respectively to his old friend, who in return, bowed back.

"No problem King Toga, you must return, Queen Izayoi, Prince Sesshomaru, Prince InuYasha. It was great having you." InuYasha just snorted.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure we've out stayed our welcome." He snarled, his tone bitter.

"InuYasha!" Izayoi scolded, he scoffed and turned, walking straight out the palace front doors. "I'm sorry, he's been like that since we found him earlier. We really enjoyed staying. Goodbye old friends. Goodbye Kagome." The woman smiled at the Princess who just snarled and walked to her bedroom.

"Kagome!" Her mother hissed, what had happened with them? She didn't realize she had voiced the question until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Lovers spat."

"_Lovers?" _Sesshomaru sent a look to the King of Feudalia, who immediately calmed down.

_**Present**_

She approached the sitting room with an eager step as she remembered the kind man from yesterday. His long braid that travelled all the way to his rear, his sparkling midnight blue eyes, he was like a knight. Speaking of knights... "Sango!" Perhaps Miroku really was InuYasha's guard? Not that a man like him would need one, he was a half-demon after all... She sighed and scrubbed at her tears as they threatened to fall, she couldn't believe she had said that to InuYasha. She couldn't believe it one bit. A distinct memory came into a play.

_**3 days ago**_

_**Kagome: aged 14**_

_**Date: 30th December 1864**_

"Princess Kagome! Princess Kagome!" Shippo announced, sprinting towards the woman in the Royal gardens, dodging rocks absent-mindedly.

"Shippo!" She hugged the young man as he pulled something out of his shirt, it had the Royal seal of Aomori on.

"This is for Prince InuYasha. But I cant find him. May I give it to you to escort please?"

"Of course Shippo! I still owe you from the last time you caught me from sneaking in..." She winked chlidishly, he passed her the scroll quickly before again, sprinting away.

She was humming to herself as she glanced at the scroll, the tempting piece of parchment was calling to her, bringing her fingers to the hem of it. _Should I? _Without looking, she snapped the seal open and unravelled it. She began to read:

_'Dear Prince InuYasha of Aomori,_

_I cannot wait for your return young sir, my heart constricts when you are not near and I am desperate to see you once again. My father is very angry that you have travelled all the way to Feudalia to see your old friend, Princess Kagome is it? Yes, I hear that she is a very soulful woman. It will be her 14th summer in April. _

_Well, I'm counting the days for your return. The new moon is fast approaching and I'll be able to see you once again, your Human side is such a charmer. Emotion just pours out of you. Our fathers are desperately waiting for our joining, for you to take me as your mate. _

_If I'm honest, I do not want to mate with you. I love you, yes. But your Demon side is too instinctual for my tastes. I am sorry._

_Yours forever,_

_Ayumi Haoi of Hakkaido'_

_**Present**_

Kagome's eyes watered as she remembered, that had been the reason she pushed him away, she realized. He was already betrothed. She was saddened that this Ayumi only accepted his Human side though. _His human side? His demon side? I'll ask Sango. She's well rehearsed in the lines of Demon Legends, instincts and Myths. _She was brought out of her own thoughts when she noticed the big oak doors of the sitting room in front of her. _Oh. Wow._ She thought, before the guards pulled open the double doors to reveal a family of 8. She smiled at their reunion, however, she was still distracted about the letter. Sighing, she stepped into the room with a smile on her face and noticed that Ursula was looking much more healthy, for that, she was grateful.

"Princess Kagome." The 8 bowed respectively to the Princess, small smiles flirting on their lips as they did so.

"I am in your debt, your kindness saved my mother." Kagome straightened her back and beamed at Bankotsu as he stood straight.

"Yuka," Said maid appeared suddenly, "can you take Ms. Farne to be measured for new attire please?" Ursula's eyes widened at the kind-hearted princess.

"Of course, milady." She bowed and held a hand out to Ursula, who smiled a motherly smile at Kagome as she passed. The two women disappeared through the doors behind her.

"Totosai, please take Mr. Farne's brother's for measurements. Thank you."

"Anything for you Princess." He bowed slightly, wincing as his back cracked from old age.

"Totosai! Stop forcing yourself!" She scolded, concern laced into her tone.

"I'm sorry Your Highness." She scowled at the old man, he sent her a wink and escaped through the doors with Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu. She turned to face the remaining brothers, she frowned.

"Mr. Suikotsu? Why would you leave your family?" Suikotsu stiffened and sent a look to his oldest brother, Bankotsu.

"Well, I-"

"He wanted more out of life than what we could give." Bankotsu simply said, Suikotsu cringed at the normal tone of his brother's voice.

"Ginkotsu?"

"The same reason, Your Highness." Sighing, she glided toward the rouge Chaise. She accidentally stumbled on the hem of her ivory dress, tripping and hitting the floor with a thud. She rolled over and sat up, holding her head and putting on a nervous smile. Bankotsu grinned, chuckling at the cute blush spreading across her pale cheeks. She glanced up at him from under her lashes and her blush darkened.

"Require a hand Miss. Kagome?" Bankotsu questioned, stretching his hand out for her, it would've been a very gentlemanly gesture had he not had a huge grin on his face, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Not funny." She muttered but accepted his hand, he pulled her up quickly, she yet again stumbled, this time into his arms. His heartbeat thundered in his ribcage as Kagome's palms hit his chest accidentally. A blush covered his face and he subconsciously inhaled her scent. Although he had no demon nose, he could still smell her scent, she wasn't covered in perfume like most noblewomen, she didn't smell like flowers or sweets, she smelt like a hard-worker, she smelt of salt, and okay, maybe a tinge of vanilla, probably from the kitchen but other than that, there was no artificial scents on her. He smiled, his bronzed arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to his being, she fit perfectly in his arms, he noted._ Kagome, I... Your... We... _Even his thoughts were nervous, afraid she might be able to read minds. Yes, he was definitely in love because Bankotsu Farne _never _got tongue-tied.

-break-

After the little episode in the sitting room, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu had been sent away to continue with their duties, other than teaching Kagome, they were currently teaching the village children simple education, Kagome paid them to do it because she believed that they deserved it.

-break-

Kagome and Bankotsu were currently strolling through the Royal Garden, purple tulips and red roses were sporadically scattered around the small area however, the Gardener Hojo, managed to make it look authentic and beautiful. Kagome placed her hand over the top of the one that was currently positioned into the crook of Bankotsu's elbow, who was mindlessly viewing his surroundings. "You'd make a very nice butler Bankotsu, you see, Totosai is nearing the age of 60, which is old and he is struggling with his daily duties so I'd like him to retire and you to take his place. I trust very easily Bankotsu, however, once you've broken my trust, it is near to impossible to get it back. I always search for the good in people and never the bad, I don't judge from the looks of people, I help in any way I can."

"I now. But, I am a mere peasant Miss. Kagome, you have known me for the lesser part of 24 hours and already we are like this." _And already I am in love with you. _

"Like what? Friends? Of course. I can tell your a really nice person by the way you didn't take advantage of me when I asked you to accompany me. You're a really trustworthy person and I know I'll always be able to rely on you." A small smile danced across his face as his gaze shifted from the teenager to the scenery around him once again. "Mr. Hojo let me plant the rose bush with him, he is so sweet to me, he's always giving me herbal remedies when there's a possibility of me being sick." She smiled warmly at him, subconsciously shifting closer to him, unintentionally accepting his body heat radiating off him in waves. "How old are you Mr. Farne?"

"Please, call me Bankotsu." She smiled shyly, looking down at the floor. Why was her heart beating so fast? "And I'm 22 summers, miss. Kagome." He replied, glancing at the young girl out of the corner of his eye. Her chest extracted as she inhaled, all the scents of the garden brushing her scent glands.

"Well," A hand covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, "your an old man to me Mr. F-Bankotsu." A shiver shot down his spine at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Thank you?" She smiled and unhooked her arm, he inwardly groaned at the loss of the warmth and comfort of her delicate appendage.

"Let's return, we need to fir you for the right attire." With that said, she dragged him all the way back to the palace.

-break-

"Wow, Bank, you look... Formal!" Jakotsu smiled at his brother, absent-mindedly tugging at the shirt on his form, inwardly complaining it was slightly itchy.

"Thanks." He replied, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, breathing deeply as he did so.

"So, about Kagome?" Bankotsu groaned as he scraped a hand over his face, scanning his eyes around the room, looking for any eavesdroppers.

"Can we not go into this?" Bankotsu asked.

"What is _this _Bank?" Jakotsu teased, winking at his brother as he approached a wall-length mirror, rolling his shoulders, testing the materials resistance. Sighing, the elder brother slumped onto the edge of a red-velvet chaise, his knee's wide apart as his elbows found themselves on them, his head in his hands.

"Jak, I-"

"Mr. Farne," Bankotsu turned to face Yuka, Kagome's personal maid, with a red face, he had almost admitted his feelings to his brother in front of the girl who'd most definitely tell Kagome. "Mr. Farne," she repeated, this time, meaning the younger brother. "Princess Kagome requests your attendance to dinner with the King and Queen. Your family are already there." The young maid bowed before holding her arm out in the direction of the door's behind her. Sighing, the older brother fiddled with the cuff's of his tailored jacket as he stepped through the threshold, breathing deeply for comfort as he went. He heard a snickering Jakotsu behind him and he began to wonder whether 'rescuing' him had been the right choice.

-break-

King Matsuno immediately stood as he heard the door's open, he turned to face an elderly lady, about the age of himself, if not, older. He bowed respectively to the woman, Kagome and Misaki following his actions immediately. "Lady Ursula. Such a pleasure to meet you. I am glad you are well." The King spoke with authority and gentleness intertwined together.

"Ursula! You look gorgeous!" Kagome gushed, running over to the old woman as she examined the expensive thread hanging on her shoulders. Grey silk flowed to the floor in rivulets, a second layer following, but a lighter shade. Ursula smiled kindly before reaching into the extremely baggy sleeve of her gown.

"Princess Kagome, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us. Now don't think I am giving you this because I'm trying to worm my way onto your good side, because I'm not. I can see my son has already done that." The elderly woman smiled to herself as she pulled out a silver chain, on it, was a carved sphere of wood. Italian, she noticed, covered the small ball but a small picture spoke to her. It was of a dragon intertwined with a heart, as if hugging it. "My late husband gave me this as an engagement present. He carved it himself, sold his favourite sword to buy the chain. He was Italian, very fluent in it. He always spoke to me with loving words in Italian, I had even asked another Italian man what the words he spoke of were, you know, to make sure he wasn't insulting me secretly. He always repeated over and over _Ti amo, Ti amo._" She smiled to herself as she wrapped her now peachy fingers around the pendant.

During the whole episode, everyone had been seated at the table. The King at the head of the table, Misaki on his left hand-side, a gap between her and Suikotsu for Ursula, the Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Opposite Misaki was another gap, for Bankotsu, Kagome would be on his left and then it's be Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu.

"It means I love you. Kagome, ever since you walked through that door, approached a sickly old woman like myself, I knew you were different. I knew that you were going to save us from the oncoming danger." She whispered the last sentence, so just her and Bankotsu could hear it. "You'll save us all from whoever is coming at us. You're the only person I know that'd do such a thing. You're not a judgemental person or selfish. You would never hurt someone intentionally." Smiling, the old woman manually opened Kagome's palm, placed the pendant into the soft appendage and closed her fingers tightly around it. _You wouldn't have said that if you heard the horrible thing's I said to InuYasha yesterday. _Smiling despite her inner feelings, Kagome bowed low, clutching the pendent to her heart, trying to see if it would melt into her chest, her eyes blurred with tears but she looked up, smiling once again. She unhooked the chain and wrapped it around her neck, it perched on her chest, visible to everyone due to the open space of her Ivory gown.

"Thank you Ursula." She suddenly embrace sad woman, who seemed to open her eyes, wide in shock.

But eventually, she wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the younger woman, her eyes closing as she lent her head into the soft, springy hair of the 14 year-old. She eyed her eldest son expectantly. He blushed at his mothers' gaze before turning his head to the side, glaring at the tiled floors.

_Two days and you're already in my heart, Kagome._

* * *

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Albeit not many, but I love you all the same!**

**Jellyfish'confetti**

**snitchykun**

**Breeluv**

**bee1313**

**AnimeExpert1981**

You Guys made my day! Thank you for following me! I hope you enjoy the update!

**Question:**

In what episode, did Kagome learn of InuYasha's Human transformation?

Answers in reviews please! My PM box is playing up! :)

Much Love

**Spav12**


	4. When We Collide We Come Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**When We Collide (The name of the Chapter) © Biffy Clyro**

* * *

_If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be thinking about it._

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

_**Chapter 4 – When We Collide, We Come Together**_

_**26th of April 1865**_

_**Kagome: Aged 15**_

"Have the Drapes been hung Yuka?" Said maid nodded frantically to the Queen, sprinting down the halls with laundry piling up in her arms. "Where is she!" The Queen was nearly ripping her hair out. Kagome had disappeared with Bankotsu again! This was the third time this week and it was Friday! She trusted her daughter and her decisions, she knew that Bankotsu wouldn't try anything but she couldn't help the instinct of a mother to worry. "Lady Ursula?" Said woman was currently walking through the corridor, placing delicate small flowers in vases that stood on pedestals next to the marble pillars holding the palace up. "Have you seen Kagome and Bankotsu?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry." The woman clenched her fist's. She was this close to quarantining her own child. Did that make her a bad mother? "Bankotsu will take care of her Queen Misaki. I am sure of it." The Queen was this close to screaming.

-break-

"Bankotsu! Hahha!" Kagome rolled around, trying to escape her butler, who seemed to have a fascination with tickling her feet. Her knee-length dress was covered in mud from rolling around in the park, the grass tickling her pale arms as she thrashed about. Her laughs were like music to ears and he was warming up inside, he was happy that he could make her laugh, that's why he loved tickling her. A gust of wind whistled around them as he glanced at her, his braid swaying with the directional wind, slapping her softly up the side of her head, her own hair blowing wildly and out of control. The picnic basket was strewn across the grass, long-forgotten and the tartan blanket lay creased and ravelled up beside the waved containment. Bankotsu seized his tickling as he glanced at the sky, the sun beaming down on them.

"This is the first birthday I'll be spending with you." He spoke softly, releasing her feet, smiling, Kagome sat up and punched him in the arm. He winced and turned to look at her, their gazes met as wind howled around them. Bankotsu was burning up inside, not sure if he could survive a heart attack.

"No need to sound so sad about it stud." She smirked and stood, holding out her hand before immediately bringing it in, an evil smirk playing on her lips. She eyed him mischievously before she sprinted in the direction of the horse, immediately swing her leg over the Thoroughbreds back and urging him into a straight gallop.

"Kagome!" He yelled, chasing after her, his eyes wide with panic, could she even ride a horse? Obviously. He watched as he ran, surprised at her skills of handling the Stang'. He was a fast runner, but not as fast a Mustang. _I hope Queen Misaki won't mind. _

-break-

A snort sounded from a very annoyed Prince as he stepped out of the carriage. He officially hated this place, it had been two months since he'd been here, since he'd talked or written to Kagome. He didn't care. He really didn't. But his chest ached and he wasn't sure why. A paled hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to face his mother, a smile making it's way to his lips. He held a hand out to her and she gently took it, bowing her head in thanks. He acknowledged her as well before helping her step down from the carriage. Sighing, he turned around and began walking towards the tall, curved doors situating the front of the giant castle. He had been invited to Kagome's 15th birthday and he had already heard about all of the letters that noblemen sent Queen Misaki, asking for her daughters hand in marriage. An unwelcome feeling began stirring in the pit of his stomach and he reached for the locket around his neck subconsciously, only to come back empty-handed. _Right, she took it off me when we had our fight. _He had been so broken that night that he requested to leave the palace immediately, of course, Izayoi being the kind-hearted mother she was, instantly agreed despite not knowing the true reason behind their sudden departure. And here they were, the place he desperately didn't want to be at.

"Prince InuYasha, it is good to see you." He glanced at the Queen, bowed and turned his face to the ground, a sour look planted on his face. Izayoi and Toga greeted the King and Queen with much more respect and bowed appreciatively, murmuring things about long journeys and grumpy princes.

His ears twitched as he caught the sound of a familiar laugh, it pained him to know that he wasn't the cause. He steeled his facial expressions and distracted himself with greeting the Queen again, she seemed thoroughly confused, but being the polite woman she was, returned the gesture. A smile broke out on her face when she looked behind him, and he secretly shifted from foot-to-foot so he wouldn't turn around.

"Where have you bee-" Misaki's expression darkened suddenly, and her mouth opened in horror, "Kagome!" InuYasha did turn around then, he watched as if it was in slow motion as the Thoroughbred she was riding began to stumble, stumble. Trip. Go down, and the rider flew off, heading straight for the sharp ground. Without even thinking, InuYasha's legs haunched and he launched himself in her direction, gripping her small form in his own, hitting the ground and rolling across the gravel, making sure that he took all the impact. A grunt escaped his throat as his back hit a tree off to the edge of the pathway, his vision blurred for a moment.

"InuYasha!" He felt cool hands on his warm cheeks and he was greeted with astounding stormy blue eyes, they were like deep sapphires. He smiled lazily, he was delusional. He looked at her, his head was throbbing and he didn't care.

"Ka-Go-Me. Your so beautiful. I could kiss you!" He gurgled, his words slurred, he couldn't think straight, and that was the only obvious thought on his mind. He noticed the scarlet colour that was sprinting across her cheeks, her mouth turning into an upside down smile. He pulled her closer to him and sloppily kissed her cheek, a trail of saliva staying there, connecting his lips and her red flesh. "Oops. They aren't your lips." Another gurgle, a coughing fit hit him and he turned his head away, before passing straight out, his head landing with a soft thud into Kagome's soft palms as she automatically caught it.

-break-

He began to stir, the rustling of sheets making his ears twitch as he brought a hand up to his head, rubbing it and wincing when he felt a small lump underneath his bangs. _Great._ Sighing, he sat up and a squeal sounded from somewhere in the room. His eyes flew open and he looked straight at the source, his eyes igniting when he recognised the black-haired girl sitting in the chair beside his bed. _"Ka-Go-Me. You're so beautiful, I could kiss you!" _His cheeks reddened and a horrified look crossed his face. He had said that to her, in front of everyone... _Shit. _

"InuYasha?" He watched as she began fiddling with her fingers, said appendages were positioned inches away from his bare, bronzed arm. He looked down at his chest and howled, yanking the cover up to cover his bare chest. "At least your not a woman," He heard her faintly mutter, looking to the side slightly. As he scrambled up, to lean against the headboard, he felt something cool against his collar bone. He looked down and his eyes were like saucers.

"The," he faltered. "the locket." He rasped out, the sudden lump in his throat wouldn't let him get his words out.

"About that. InuYasha, the other-"

"I know you read the letter." It was her turn to be surprised, looking at him, giving him the once over before sighing, her shoulders slumping in a defeated gesture.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter. I broke off the engagement. I didn't want to get married anyways." She nodded, she was shocked to know InuYasha had broken off the engagement, even if it was his mom's wishes. Her head turned towards the black silk sheets that surrounded InuYasha's body, the blanket glinting in the candle light that lit the room. He distantly heard owl's lonely call into the night, he had arrived early this morning and it was evening? "Happy birthday Kagome." He spluttered out, his cheeks tinted red for no reason.

"Thanks InuYasha. Your 18th birthdays in two weeks, what are you doing for it?" His eyes widened, he had forgotten his own birthday! But more important matters needed to be attended to.

"Yeah. Em... Kagome?" He looked at er warily as her head tilted back up, a bright smile adorning her beautiful features. "Can you pass me my satchel please? They brought it in here didn't they?" Her eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for a bag of some sort. When she spotted it, her eyes watered, happiness leaking from her eyes, literally.

"InuYasha! That was the bag I made you that one time we went to the beach!" He smirked, he knew she'd remember it, she'd made it for him when he had turned 11, they had visited their special place...

_I can take her there! _He screamed mentally, shifting in the bed with giddiness. Quickly, he threw the covers off him and Kagome shrieked, her hands landing over her eyes almost immediately. _Almost. _He noticed. He looked down at his naked form and blushed, he thought he felt slightly, _unrestrained. _He dragged the cover around his hips, making sure to cover anything important before hopping out the bed and walking over to his wardrobe, he had forgotten what he had needed hit satchel for as soon as he saw Kagome's smile. He was eagerly stomping over the wardrobe, he flunked the doors open and his eyes automatically began searching for something suitable to wear, something easy to move around in. He pulled out a cream-coloured ruffle shirt, he leaned his hip against the wall beside the wardrobe door to keep the blanket up whilst he slipped the shirt over his head, quickly unlacing the small strings at the collar so he could breathe. _I feel sorry for the woman, who wear corsets. Wonder if Kagome wears one... Only one wa- _He stopped that thought straight away, a blush scraped across his cheeks rebelliously.

"Can I look yet?" She asked, her fingers still firmly planted over her eyes.

"Oh come on Ka-Go-Me. It's not like you've never seen me _before._" He smirked, already expecting her next answer.

"You were 8! I was 5! Even that bruised my innocent mind! Now you're-" She stopped short, sealing her mouth into a thin line.

"I'm what Kagome?" He arched an eyebrow at her, quietly sliding undergarments on before reaching into the draws at the bottom of the ancient armoire to find a pair of crimson pantaloons.

"You're- err... Bigger!" She finally said, removing her hand to find a full clothed half-demon smirking at her. _He is so dead. _"I hate you. You're mean!" She whined, crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature 'Gome." She stopped acting like a child and glanced at him curiously. He always called her that when he wanted attention. Or when he was amused. Or sad. He looked at her, his eyes growing paranoid. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She smiled, walking over to him and slapping him.

"It's pain." She smiled sweetly before wrapping her arms around his narrow waist, surprising not only him, but her as well by her boldness. "I missed you InuYasha." She whispered, her eyes beginning to water. "I'm really sorry about what I said." She felt him nod as he arched his back forward to lean his head against her hair, she did, after all only just reach his pectorals. She felt said muscle stretch as he wrapped his arms around her, humming softly into her hair. He knew she liked t when he did that.

"Me too, Kagome. Me too." He whispered into her hair, bringing her closer as a tear escaped his eye and was lost into the silky hair underneath his chin. "Me too."

-break-

"Where are we going?" She whined, he had been dragging her through the forest behind the castle for the past hour and her legs were aching. "I'm only mortal InuYasha!" She complained, watching as his cute ears twitched, indicating that he clearly heard her. _What a jerk. _She planted her heels in the soft mud, bad idea. It was very soft mud, no. Not mud, it was a swamp and she began to sink into it, said moisture reaching her knee length dress and covering her in the goo. "InuYasha!" She squealed, he turned around and nearly burst out laughing, he obviously knew the swamp was there, why did she think he suddenly began to speed up his gait?

"Well _mortal, _if you sped up when I did. You wouldn't be in this _mess."_ _No pun intended Kagome, honestly. _He could tell she read his mind and gave him a death glare. And then he heard something rip, but it was slightly muffled by mud. He could tell Kagome heard it too because a dark look crossed her face as she looked into the golden irises of her best-friend. He seemed to gulp.

"My. Mom. Isgoingtokillme!" InuYasha's lips twitched into a smile, and then a full out belly laugh erupted from the half-demon, he collapsed back, wincing slightly from the tree root he seemed to land on. She glared at him, trying to pull her leg out, but it ended up sinking deeper. "InuYasha, please help me!" She looked at him, his eyes were half-lidded, watering with laughter, his mouth hanging agape as his laughter began to die down.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." He smiled as he reached a hand out, encircling her wrist with said appendage. "How many dresses have you gone through since of been away?" Kagome muttered something inaudible, even to his ears. "Sorry?"

"47!" She growled, pulling him into the swamp, the action took him by surprise and he landed face first, right in the mud. He spluttered underneath the surface of it and quickly pulled his face out, his eyes closed. But as he looked at her, the golden colour of his eyes stood against the dark, murky colour of the mud. Sighing, she wiped her sleeved arm across his face, making sure she didn't get any in his eyes or mouth or nose.

"Wench, you're lucky you never got any in my ears." He growled, he quickly pulled his leg out and planted it onto the hard edge and pulled himself out, he quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her out as well. And so they, once again, began their journey to their destination. Kagome was completely oblivious as to where they were going.

-break-

"Thanks for this InuYasha, I know I'm getting your clothes all dirty." She mumbled, her face planted between his should blades as her arms hooked around InuYasha's neck. The hard mud grinded off of her and InuYasha as she bounced on his back, in rhythm with his jumps. He snorted and gripped her thigh's tighter, hoping she didn't notice. "So where are we going?" A vein in his temple twitched with annoyance.

"I swear, if you ask that question one more time I'll-"

"It's wrong to swear."

"You swear."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," She countered, loosening an arm and trailing her fingertips up to his head to scratch at the base of his ears softly. He began purring and his eyes closed in bliss, he hated it when everyone touched his ears, but loved it when Kagome did it. She knew all the right-thud.

"ARGH!" His foot got caught in a tree root that he didn't seem to notice and he began bombing towards the floor, he skipped a step and gripped Kagome's thighs even tighter, his nails accidentally puncturing the skin, but he kept his grip on her, not wanting her to fall off the edge of the cliff they were oh-so close to. She screamed and her arms wrapped around his neck, closing her eyes and burying her face into the nape of his neck. Her nails dug into his collar bone and his face hit the ground. Luckily, it was mud, but it still hurt his nose. Kagome quickly scurried off of him, already apologizing, not at all feeling the 10 trails of thick blood running down her legs. She crouched next to him, moved his hair so she could see his face and pulled him onto his side. He inhaled quickly, and Kagome began scrubbing at his face so he wouldn't breathe in any dirt.

"Are you OK?" She cupped his cheeks in her hands as he began coughing, he quickly pulled away and sat up, looking straight at her. He ran a hand through his very messy hair, she cringed, she had caused his hair to become like that, both times!

"Feh, I'm fine. Our targets only a mile away anyway. Get on." He turned away from her and nodded his head towards his back, and she reluctantly followed his orders.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as she climbed on, burying her face into his back once again.

-break-

"We're here Kagome." She removed her head from his shoulders and the sound of water hit her ears, water hitting more water. She walked around InuYasha and gasped. Here she was, standing in front of one of her and InuYasha's favourite places to escape to, to be just by themselves. In front of her was the biggest waterfall in the whole of Feudalia, reaching to about 33 feet. The sparkling clear water showed everything that was in the deep lake surrounding it. She remembered the forest in the spring, when she and InuYasha had always came here to play. She smiled and looked beside her, the smiling half-demon had a certain light in his eye that made her want to hug him. So she did just that. Her small arms trapped him in an embrace and his eyes widened.

"Thank you InuYasha." Tears tracked down her face as she snuggled into his muddy shirt, not caring about it at all.

"I'm just glad you remember the place, 'Gome." He whispered. He lifted her up so she was standing on his boots and now she reached his collar bone. He craned his neck and tilted her chin up, drawing her in closer. Closer.

_He's-is he going to kiss me?_

* * *

**__I know I'm evil. A cliffhanger, haven't written one of those in ages. This is chapter four guys and I hope you liked it! This is probably my last update until the 20th of July. I'm swamped all next week and will be exhausted. I already have a major headache. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	5. So Much

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but the plot is solely mine! :D**

* * *

**A/N: I know this story was on HIatus for a very long time! But I've finally picked it up, because as soon as this one, The Opposing Elements and 45 Days Of Darkness is done, I'm bringing in With Just One Song, Manipulation Turns To Karma and Just A Cliché!**

* * *

_Sometimes, when you try to crack the ice, it just drags you straight back down._

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales Of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 5 - So Much**

_**26th of April 1865**_

_**Kagome: Aged 15**_

_**Previously...**_

"_Thank you InuYasha." Tears tracked down her face as she snuggled into his muddy shirt, not caring about it at all._

"_I'm just glad you remember the place, 'Gome." He whispered. He lifted her up so she was standing on his boots and now she reached his collar bone. He craned his neck and tilted her chin up, drawing her in closer. Closer._

_He's-is he going to kiss me?_

**Present**

InuYasha's eyes began to drift closed and Kagome gulped, completely and utterly nervous, she was panicking and she wasn't sure what to do. So she decided to work with words. "Shall we go to the cave behind the waterfall?" She asked, trying to act oblivious, it seemed to snap InuYasha out of his trance, and he looked at her with an embarrassed expression. He took a step back from her, nodding as he turned around and began to walk towards the lake.

"I'm going to clean off first. You go on ahead." She looked down at her dirty dress and scowled.

"I will too." InuYasha was just in the process of unlacing his boots when he heard her, his foot effectively slipped off the rock and he hit his face where his boot had resided, hard. He cursed as he rubbed his nose, grunting as he felt something click, all the while, Kagome was giggling behind her hand.

"If you were a man, I'd hit you right about now." She sent a glare towards him, which then turned into a mischievous look.

"I'll do you a deal, if you can stay underneath the water longer than I can, I'll let you have the lake to yourself."

He snorted, "What sort of prize is that?" She winked at him, unlacing the strings running up her torso.

"Fine then! You pick a prize!" The signature childish appearance made Inuyasha want to wrap her in his arms, bury his face in her neck and squeeze her tight. "Actually, no. You'll probably make me chase after you or something. FINE, have the water." She turned around, winking at him before walking towards the crumbling cliff that was about a metre wide, it lead to behind the waterfall. Her feet padded across the stone, careful to dodge sharp ones so they didn't puncture her boots. A delicate smile graced her face as she stepped through the water, the aggressive splashes hitting her with a force, but not enough to knock her off balance.

-break-

nuyasha watched as the angel before him was soaked with water, her dress turning a darker shade and her hair plastering to her face and body. The new 15-year-old seemed to welcome the force of the glistening water, before she stepped through it.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head, the mud had soaked through to his skin and caused slight restraint in the action, but he didn't care. Immediately, his pantaloons were gone, too. He stepped back, tensing his muscles. He then ran straight forward, jumping into the lake surrounding the waterfall and creating a splash, the water licking across his skin. Goosebumps splayed across his skin as he diverged himself in water, the mud sliding off his skin like the liquid itself.

-break-

She could only see watery outlines and doused colours but that was still enough... His form was graceful in the act he had just performed, the bronze colour followed by a line of silver was blending into the water as she stared through it, her eyes wide as a blush stained her cheeks. The memories of their earlier fight seemed to still plague her mind, their fight had escalated fast, before she knew it, she had took the locket off of him. She felt like dirt, she had hurt him deeply, yet he had forgiven her, even after what she had said. _He can understand people better than I can. He can understand them because he understands himself. I can't understand myself because I don't want to. I'm afraid of learning what sort of person I think I am. I don't want to... _A sigh escaped her lips, her fingers began to run along her muddy sleeves, picking at the frayed hem. She began to hum softly to herself.

She heard a whoosh of water, her eyes turned up to see Inuyasha standing there, his wet pantaloons hanging low on his lips, showing off his muscled torso. Her eyes watered as she stood up, her nose twitching with her sniffles. Before Inuyasha understood what was going on, he found Kagome wrapped around him, her cold, dirty body rough on his own clean one, but he didn't care, because she needed this. She needed the comfort, because his thoughts were on the same track as hers. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha... I-I love you. I don't want you to ever leave me." He knew she meant it in a friendly way, but he couldn't stop the ache in his heart. His arms wrapped tighter around her, his eyes glistening secretly in her inky hair.

"I-I love you too, Kagome." Little did she know, but he meant it as more than a friend. "So much," It was barely audible, it was meant for his ears only.

* * *

**Short and snappy, right? It's supposed to be. Because now the real angst comes. **

**Review, please?**

**BlackTorment**


	6. My Façade is Slowly Falling

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_Best Friends are not the ones that never fight and are always happy, they're the ones where jealousy and envy and sadness erupts between them, where they break up but ALWAYS get back together, that's the real beauty of a true friendship. - ME_

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 6 – My Façade is Slowly Falling**

_**15th April 1866**_

_**Kagome: aged 15**_

"Faster, Inuyasha!" Silver and black whipped through the trees, a blend of contrasting colours. Squeals could be heard as feet thundered across the dirt, ripping up mud with every step; never faltering in his trek.

"Feh!" The signature word made Kagome smile as she buried her head in the side of his neck, wrapping her arms more firmly around his broad shoulders, she didn't do it because she was afraid to fall – she knew he's never let her fall – it was just a simple reassurance that all this was real. The half-demon she was wrapped around was her best friend that had saved her many a times, would be there for her forever... Perhaps longer. Her tears glistened as she buried her head further, never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave his side.

This was their weekly routine, they would take at least two trips a week out together, Inuyasha would travel from his home to take her out, spending practically everyday out together in all sorts of places. They came to an abrupt stop, his feet planting firmly into the ground. The little grunt Kagome released with his sudden halt made his lip curl and with a reluctant sigh, he released her thighs. "It's actually weird, seeing you in trousers," Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, he still had his back to her, his shoulders looked tense and his cream ruffle shirt was slightly dirty from the dust and mud that had been picked up.

"Yeah, well it looks like Mama finally got tired of having to replace my dresses." A smug smirk crossed her face as she tapped his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "I visited Jinenji three days ago. Because I had nothing to do because a certain _someone _was to busy to see their best friend." The huge half-demon had given her herbs, recommending her to keep them around in the palace, it was to help sickness.

"I can't be around you forever, you know." His gaze lifted to hers, his smile long forgotten as a depressed look covered his face.

She huffed, crossing her arms and staring at him with the intensity to erupt a dormant volcano, "And why not?" He sighed.

"Your mom's bringing in a woman, her names Kagura." Kagome glanced at him, biting her lip. She had heard of Kagura, she was a beautiful woman who was engaged to be married to the sweetheart Naraku... But what did she have to do with this?

"And...?"

"Well, your mom wanted me to be the one to break it to you, she's training you in the way of etiquette..."

Kagome's brows furrowed, she scratched her nose as she continued to pin Inuyasha with her questioning gaze; he seemed to be sweating under it. "I'm not going to be seeing you for a year, from when you turn 16." That's when she flipped.

"WHAT?!" Wide blue eyes stared at him in a nostalgic way, tears were beginning to well up in them, "Why?" Her voice was quieter this time, but her thoughts were all over the place.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose, giving her a strained look, "Kagome... They're going to turn you into a princess... They've been shamed by other rulers..." Kagome reared back, the tears gently strolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, I understand," her voice was a quiet whisper, but Inuyasha heard it loud enough. "Wh-why do you have to go?"

"I'm a distraction." His answer was swift and a little bit too quick, as if it had been rehearsed.

Another sigh passed Kagome's lips, "you're my best friend, surely Mama won't be that cruel... She knows how much I love you!"

Inuyasha's heart fluttered, arising in his chest and into his throat, he opened his mouth to respond, to tell her he loved her too, but bit it back as soon as he remembered that she meant it in the friendly way. "Kagome, we really can't be together forever because we... We don't run the same course..." He couldn't stop it, he needed to let go of her, he _needed _to run away and never return.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome began to absent-mindedly play with the buckle on her belt that kept her trousers up, glaring at the metal as if accusing it of something.

"Gods, Kagome..." She looked up at him, surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes, small droplets of the rare liquid escaping the golden irises.

"Inu..." Then he was gone.

Kagome looked around the forest, the bright green leaves and the clear water of the lake didn't look so inviting any more. The air didn't seem as fresh as she originally thought, the grass didn't feel as soft as it was under her boots minutes ago... And right in the centre, the happy girl no longer had a cheery expression, it was one of those depressed smiles... The one's you got when you tried to keep up a façade but the tears still escaped.

"Yasha..."

* * *

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. She stared at herself in the mirror, red, puffy eyes stared back at her, magenta ones peeking at her from behind. Sango held the brush in hand, running it through Kagome's newly-washed hair, watching as the teenager just sat there, gazing at her reflection. A minute later, Kagome had a bright smile on her face, turning to face her friend from the other kingdom.

"How's the pervert?" Kagome winked at the older girl, smiling with a mischievous tint in her eye.

"Well, _Princess. _Me and Miroku had our first kiss yesterday!" The younger girl squealed excitedly, pouncing off her seat to hug her friend, inside, she felt a little pang of envy blossom.

"I'm so happy for you both! Although, I still need to meet him," Kagome winked at her, "so, tell me all about it."

"Well, it was raining yesterday, wasn't it. We stood in the middle of a meadow, Creek Meadow to be exact, we stood, swaying with the wind, when he asked me completely out of the blue if he could kiss me! The rain had been drowning out my hearing but those words were like a gong! So I agreed and he leaned in slowly, it felt like a Fairy Tale, Kagome. It was bliss. It sent sparks up my entire body and my heart was thundering!" Sango's eyes glazed over as she reminisced in the event, a small smile running across her lips.

"I'm jealous, Sango!"

Abruptly, a knock sounded on Kagome's bedroom door, and after a swift "enter", Totosai entered. "Princess Sango, are you ready to leave? Your father is waiting."

Within minutes, Sango was gone and Kagome was left to her own thoughts. She looked towards the balcony doors where the thunder was striking in the distance, the rain was ravishing the windows and the wind was howling. Pretty bad weather for April. Kagome pulled out the diary she kept hidden, opening the thick book to a new page, it was half-full, now. With a dab of ink on her quill, she began to write:

_17th of April 1866_

_Another day I live in this act, _

_another life I face the facts, _

_multiple reasons to be in despair,_

_multiple tries at attempted repair. _

_Always, I had you by my side,_

_always, I must decide,_

_whether to confess my feelings for you,_

_whether I should let you free, too._

_Another day. Inuyasha ran off two days ago and I'm already falling in my façade. I've done nothing to deserve this! O feel so lost without him by my side, his constant remarks about me being a girl... I don't know how I'll survive. The last time we broke up, I hurt myself as well as him, this time, he ran off with tears in his eyes. I'm so confused, we were talking about things but then he just suddenly started to cry... I want him back, I need him back._

Salt-water strolled down her cheeks, she buried her face in her bare arms, scrubbing her face across them, crying her heart out. She wanted to feel whole again, she wanted to be beside him. Her whole world revolved around him, she always smiled when he was with her, they always spoke, they always played. What had she done wrong?

Why would he run off like that?

"Inuyasha, please. Please come back..."

The 15-year-old girl sobbed her heart out and onto her vanity.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. They seem to be my speciality lately... T.T Never mind eh?**

**Review please! XD**

**BlackTorment**


	7. Days Are Ending and Time's Escaping

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews, including the 'anonymous' ones, I don't like having anonymous ones because I can't thank you personally. Never mind! Thanks a lot guys, you're the reason I keep writing!**

**BlackTorment**

**xoxo**

* * *

**The Punk-Princess Tales of Kagome Higurashi**

**Chapter 7 – Days Are Ending and Time's Escaping**

_**May 5th 1866**_

_**Kagome: Aged 16**_

"Chin up, Kagome." She received yet another wooden spoon to her head, the Princess cringed with irritation, her temper flaring. "When I accepted this challenge, I never expected you to be _this _bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome dropped the china cup on the table, the porcelain splintering into many shards.

"I... Am going to die," the tall woman glowered at Kagome, running her hands over her face in an attempt to wake herself up from this nightmare. Her red eyes scanned the young girl with a hidden smile; her red lips just stayed in the stoic line however. "Kagome, darling," the bitter-sweet tone Kagura took up with her made her wary; suspicious, too. Kagura exhaled, a creepy smile appearing on her beautiful face, "are you crazy?! Do you want me to get fired or something?! Seriously, that's the seventh cup you've broken in 20 minutes! I'm going crazy!"

Kagome watched with a bored amusement as Kagura unfurled her talons into the younger girl, her red eyes wide with frustration and her clenched fists – white-knuckled – were planted firmly on the oak table in front of the Princess. Kagura got into her face, a pout forming on her mouth, her eyes glaring with suspicion and accusations untold. "You have it out for me, don't you? You're deliberately disobeying me so you can get rid of me," a wicked smile appeared on Kagome's face, her pearly-white teeth made her look a tad _too _innocent.

"Aw, Kagura, I'm sure that's not it, perhaps I just don't have the skill to hold a cup?" The Wind Sorceress gave her a dead-panned look. "Fine, you caught me, I just don't want to become a Princess that's... _Princessy..." _When Kagura caught the genuine sad look in Kagome's eyes, she sighed.

Taking a seat across from the Princess, Kagura stared right into her eyes. "Kagome," said girl looked up at Kagura, "I was just like you when I was young, you know." Her eyes widened, utterly surprised to know that such a well-mannered lady could've been like her, once upon a time. "As you know, I'm a demon," a nod from Kagome, "and I live a very long time. Now, I'm technically 187 years old,"

"Wow, and not a wrinkle on your face!" A snort came from the 'old' demon, catching Kagome's attention.

"I'm actually very young, I mean, compared to Sesshomaru and Inu No Taisho and Izayoi. Sesshomaru's 413," Kagome's eyes widened, surprised to know that he was so old, yet he didn't look a day over 19.

"Well, I guess they're old men, secretly." Another wooden spoon up the back of the head.

* * *

Kagome sat, looking at herself in her vanity mirror, her eyes no longer held the shine that used to accommodate them. It had been two days since Kagome started training in etiquette, she tried to disobey at every turn, but eventually her father scolded her rather harshly, she felt as if she was being raked in by a chain.

She had learnt that it was vital for her to be taught in all the ways of a princess, her father had said she'd dishonour the family if otherwise. She hated when her parents were disappointed, but she didn't want to give in, either. But because she didn't want to, it didn't necessarily mean she hadn't. She was officially tangled in all the duties of a princess. _"It's time to mature, Kagome." _Her father's words rang hurtfully in her brain.

Everything seemed so different to how it used to be, now. Inuyasha was gone, Sesshomaru, too. Without them by her side, she felt like she was an unknown person because no-one else understood what she wanted. She didn;t want a life of riches. She didn't want to get married and rule either. She wanted to sort conflict and war, equality mattered to her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she started her 'training', now, her parents brought in another woman, one who was regal and very stoic – she reminded her of Sesshomaru – she was very beautiful and always held a flute in her hand, often playing it wherever she went. Turns out, she was another one of her tutors, here to teach her how to talk to the different groups of people. She hated doing this the most, because Kagome talked to everyone the same way. Just a little more formal to higher ups, except the Inu No Taisho and Izayoi, of course. They were like second parents.

Thinking about them brought on a fresh wave of a nostalgic wanting.

Her mother had changed. She had seemed to be more obsessed with organising and mannerisms. Everything had to be perfect otherwise, you'd face the consequences. She didn't know what had made her other have a sudden turn, but it was unwanted. She didn't know what to do about anything any more. She felt like the place she had called home felt foreign. Distant. Cold. Kagome couldn't call this home any longer because her parents weren't the same. That's when the news came.

May 7th 1866 was the day Kagome's world turned upside down.

* * *

After gruelling lessons with Sara – who was the flute player – and light teachings from Kagura, Kagome was sitting in her father's chambers, his warm hand encased in her own. "Kagome," cough. The doctor gently patted his back, blood spurted from his mouth and he pushed Kagome away, cupping both his hands around his lips.

The doctor glanced at Kagome, she had tears in her eyes, they were devastating tears, heartbreaking. "Get her out of here!" With that, Kagome was pushed out of the room, despite her protesting tears. Distant calls of "father" was called from behind the heavy oak doors. And little to Kagome's knowledge, that would be the last time she saw her father alive.

* * *

Slap. "Kagome!" That wooden spoon hated her. "Lift your chin up when drinking!" Kagura, the Wind Witch – courtesy of Kagome – had doubled up on her discipline, it seemed.

"Queen Misaki! Queen Misaki!" The distant calls of the butler scurrying down the hall drowned out Kagome's thoughts. Kagura knew when to stop. The notorious Wind Witch watched as Kagome arose from her seat and walked towards the wall-length window, her heels clicking along the tiles in a lady-like fashion. Her chin was raised and her dress glided smoothly with her strides; her back as straight as a board...

"Kagome," said girl turned to face the demon, her eyes cold, nothing as to what she used to be.

"Don't try to sugar-coat it Kagura, I know what's happening, I may be young, but I'm not stupid!" Tears tracked down her face, her blue eyes glistening. "It's not that I don't care, it's just... The way he pushed me out that day, it broke my heart."

"He's my father,"

"He was protecting you, Kagome. Tuberculosis is contagious. 50% of people die from it. He didn't want you to die." She understood that, it hurt that he didn't say goodbye.

Kagome turned to face the darkening sky, "I have everything taken away from me, ripped right from the root. I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve such treatment," she let out a humourless chuckle; it was so detached. "I was a disgrace as a daughter, now I look back on it, I'm ashamed to have been such a naïve fool."

"You're 16, Kagome. You still are a naïve fool." Kagome faced Kagura, the closest thing she had to a friend in the recent months, and smiled. It was small and cold, heart-wrenching ice.

* * *

She stared at her reflection, her brain was laughing at herself, calling her a fool for turning into such a being. She was no longer the girl anyone knew, or remembered. In just a short amount of time, Kagome had turned herself inside out and ripped away the warmth. "Princess Kagome, your father has left you a letter, he told me to apologize for his actions." With a silent 'come-hither' motion, Kagome had the letter in her hand, opening the seal and ushering the messenger out.

_'My dear Kagome,_

_I'm not going to waste time with formalities, because I do not have time to spare. During my time with you, I couldn't have asked for a better angel to be sent, I couldn't have wanted a better girl in my life. You were the fire in my life. You kept me burning for the kingdom. _

_As you are reading this, I am probably already being turned into ash, as I have requested. I love you. I'm sorry for the pain me and your mother- no. I am sorry for the pain **I **put you through, your mother will apologize on her own behalf. We took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from you so you could grow up and become a wonderful princess, instead the plan seemed to backfire on us. We created another Kikyo. I am sorry. _

_That's the burden we have kept throughout our lives, Kagome. Kikyo, was our first-born. Inuyasha knows of her, Sesshomaru was arranged to be married with her! I made them swear a blood oath to never tell you about her, because it would've destroyed you. She was your sister, she was just like you are now. Cold, calculating and icy. I'm sorry to put it bluntly. My biggest regret was forcing you into submission and turning you into another Kikyo. _

_She died, she had ended her own life because of our wish for a different daughter. We were selfish and cruel, to put such words on her shoulders. We didn't expect you to bend so easily, she cracked with a little push, it took you a lot longer than she. _

_Kikyo. Kagome. We see no difference any more. But what I need to tell you is, I hand over everything to you. We never tried for another child despite the heir having to be a son, we wanted to have you run the kingdom, because you would push away the prejudice and kill the hatred. My final sentences to you are this, Kagome._

_Return to what you were._

_Do not tell anyone about my words._

_Run. Run away, but return once you are who you are once again. Do not bend until you break, I may say that I see no difference, but YOU ARE NOT Kikyo!_

_I love you, Kagome._

_Dad.'_

Tears. The first sign of emotion. "I will do what you have asked, dad. I'll prove to you that I'm not Kikyo." She placed the scroll in her secret draw, locking it with the key around her neck straight after. She walked down to the kitchen, not even pausing when every maid or servant turned to look at her. She pulled open one of the knife draws, yanking a small meat knife out, tucking it into her robe, ascending to her room all within the matter of minutes.

Staring at her reflection, Kagome raised the knife, the blade glinting in the candle-light. This is what her father wanted. It was with a lighter heart, that Kagome gathered all of her silky black locks into a pony-tail, slicing through it. As if in slow motion, she watched the short and spiky tresses cup her face, covering her ears and sweeping across her forehead.

"Kuro Kori."

That would be her new name. For her new life, for her new start, for her father.

* * *

**This chapter is probably really confusing... I'm half-asleep and I tried my hardest. This story is nearly at its end! :'( The ending will probably be spontaneous! *sigh* **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
